Baisers éthyliques
by Click La Magnifique
Summary: Où Sirius et Remus mettent leurs baisers enflammés sur le compte de l’alcool, et où James décide de prendre les choses en main. [Slash RLSB, obviously ]


**Titre** : Baisers éthyliques (ou Drunken Kisses, puisque l'anglais est beaucoup plus direct lorsqu'il s'agit de fabriquer des expressions ! ;-)

**Couple** : Remus/Sirius (mon premier :-)

**Rating** : PG-13

**Notes** : Je dédie cette fic à **Miss Jad**, la reine de la traduction en ce qui concerne les Remus/Sirius… (vous reconnaîtrez d'ailleurs sûrement son influence dans mon texte ;-) Et je souhaite aussi une **très joyeuse St Valentin** à tout le monde !

Bonne lecture ! D

**Baisers éthyliques **

_Où Sirius et Remus mettent leurs baisers enflammés sur le compte de l'alcool, et où James décide de prendre les choses en main._

**XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX**

James Potter posa sa bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu à côté de lui, atterré.

_C'est pas vrai_… pensa-t-il, médusé. _Ils remettent ça !_

Le jeune homme poussa un profond soupir. Devant lui, adossés à la rambarde du lit à baldaquin, se trouvaient Sirius Black et Remus Lupin, deux de ses meilleurs amis, leurs bouches respectives littéralement collées l'une à l'autre. Sirius avait passé son bras autour de la taille de l'autre garçon pour l'amener encore plus près (_comme si c'était encore possible_, pensa James en ricanant légèrement) et Remus émettaient des bruits qui auraient certainement provoqué chez McGonagall une jolie crise d'apoplexie.

James se détourna de la scène, plus qu'agacé. Cela faisait plus de trois mois que durait ce petit manège. Trois mois qu'à chaque fois que les quatre garçons s'organisaient une soirée entre Maraudeurs, elle finissait en ballet de langues et concert de gémissements pour Remus et Sirius.

Et James en avait plus qu'assez.

La première fois que ça s'était produit, il avait simplement éclaté de rire, trouvant, ma foi, la plaisanterie très drôle. Peter n'y avait vu que du feu, lui qui dormait depuis le début de la soirée à grand renfort de ronflements éthyliques.

La deuxième fois, James avait levé les yeux au ciel, mais avait tout de même ri de bon cœur. Peter avait semblé décontenancé, mais il s'était contenté de suivre l'autre garçon dans son hilarité. Le lendemain, James avait essayé de taquiner ses deux amis à ce sujet, mais les deux canidés avaient tout bonnement nié l'affaire.

La troisième fois, Peter dormait à nouveau (le pauvre ne tenait décidément pas l'alcool, mais James pensait qu'en ce moment c'était plutôt une aubaine pour ses yeux sensibles), et James laissa libre cours à son agacement. Il soupira une bonne dizaine de fois, fit les cents pas à travers la pièce, essaya tant bien que mal d'attirer l'attention de l'un des deux garçons, mais rien n'y fit. La moindre approche de sa part était récompensée d'un grognement particulièrement menaçant.

Les quatrième, cinquième et sixième fois, James s'était résigné à finir les bouteilles de Whisky restantes à lui tout seul.

Mais ce soir était une fois de trop.

Si Remus et Sirius refusaient de voir la vérité en face, ils allaient se l'avaler de force.

Parce que James Potter avait décidé de prendre les choses en main.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX**

Remus était bien... Terriblement bien. Ses paupières n'étaient pas agressées par la lumière du jour, sa tête était confortablement calée dans son oreiller moelleux, et ses draps chauds enveloppaient sa peau nue comme une caresse…

_Attendez… peau _nue ?

Le jeune homme cligna des yeux. Les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin étaient fermés, ce qui expliquait l'obscurité ambiante. Mais certainement pas le doux frottement des draps contre ses cuisses, ses hanches, son torse, son…

Remus se redressa d'un coup. Il était nu, dans son lit. Bon, pas de quoi alerter la police, ça lui arrivait parfois. Mais c'était rare, et généralement en temps de canicule. Et _certainement pas_ à Poudlard, alors qu'il partageait sa chambre avec trois autres garçons, pas gênés pour un sou et ayant une définition très particulière du mot _intimité_.

Un mouvement à côté de lui le sortit de ses pensées.

Il. Y. Avait. Quelqu'un. Dans. Son Lit.

Précautionneusement, le garçon se pencha en avant et inclina la tête.

Le quelqu'un n'était pas n'importe quel quelqu'un.

C'était Sirius Black, son meilleur ami.

Sirius ! Sirius était dans son lit ! Sirius… Était nu comme un ver.

Remus se laissa tomber sur son oreiller, un peu sonné. Que s'était-il passé la nuit dernière qui donnerait une explication logique et acceptable à la situation ? Après une minute d'intense réflexion, Remus n'en trouva aucune. Ou, du moins, aucune convenable.

Des bribes de souvenir de la veille lui revirent. Il se rappelait avoir embrassé Sirius- encore !

Enfin, cette fois c'était peut-être Sirius qui l'avait embrassé. C'était un peu confus dans sa tête, mais rien au monde n'aurait pu faire oublier la sensation d'un bras puissant enserrant sa taille, une autre main dans ses cheveux, la chaleur de cette lange contre le sienne…

Sirius, à qui l'absence de couverture semblait avoir donné froid, émit un léger grognement et passa un bras autour de la taille de Remus, l'attirant possessivement à lui. Remus resta stoïque, tétanisé. Il était partagé entre l'envie de réveiller l'autre garçon – ce qui provoquerait certainement une gêne désagréable pour tous les deux – et celle de faire semblant de dormir, juste pour quelques minutes, histoire de profiter de l'étreinte du garçon …

Parce que, même s'ils s'embrassaient à l'occasion, Remus n'avait jamais vraiment pu profiter de la proximité de Sirius l'esprit tout à fait clair – à chaque fois qu'il se permettait ce genre de débordements, c'était lorsqu'il avait un peu bu, et qu'il pouvait facilement mettre cet écart de conduite sur le compte de l'alcool et nier se souvenir de quelque chose le lendemain.

Il observa un moment Sirius, qui respirait faiblement à côté de lui. Sentir sa main dans son dos avait le don de lui donner des frissons, et au moment où Remus, vaincu, reposait sa tête sur l'oreiller, humant à pleins poumons l'odeur épicée qu'était celle de Sirius, James décida qu'il était temps d'entrer en scène.

« BONJOUR ! » hurla le garçon à lunettes en arrachant presque les rideaux du lit, faisant sursauter Remus. « Bien dormi ? » demanda-t-il, tout sourire, en se penchant sur les deux garçons enlacés. « J'espère bien que non, parce qu'avec le bruit que vous avez fait cette nuit, moi je n'ai pas pu fermer l'œil, et je maintenant j'ai une tête de déterré pour mon rendez-vous avec Lily cet après-midi. »

Remus le regarda, mortifié. James avaient rendez-vous avec Lily parce qu'ils étaient le 14 février, jour de la Saint Valentin. Et lui était nu, au lit avec Sirius. Et d'après James, ils avaient fait du bruit.

Sa tête lui tournait vaguement.

Sirius remua faiblement, à côté de lui, apparemment toujours dans les bras de Morphée, et Remus reporta son attention sur James, de plus en plus tétanisé.

« Bon, Moony, je te charge de réveiller la Belle au Bois Dormant, moi je descends voir Lily. Ne traînez pas au lit, c'est une très mauvaise habitude ! » lança-t-il d'un ton badin avant de fermer la porte du dortoir.

Le silence qui suivit son départ fut certainement le pire que Remus aie jamais eu à endurer. Sa tête lui tournait plus que vaguement, à présent, et la chaleur du corps du garçon à côté de lui n'était pas pour arranger les choses.

L'idée de se lever et de faire comme si de rien n'était traversa la tête du jeune homme, et malgré le fait que ça ne pouvait marcher que jusqu'au retour de James, Remus pensait à cet instant que c'était la meilleure solution.

Il entreprit donc, avec circonspection, de s'extirper de l'étreinte de l'autre garçon. A peine eut-il bougé de quelques centimètres que Sirius émit un grognement sonore, visiblement mécontent du changement qui exposait un peu plus de sa peau à l'air libre et glacé. Le jeune Black raffermit sa prise autour de la taille de Remus, collant son torse contre le sien.

Et ce qui devait arriver arrivé : les paupières du jeune homme papillonnèrent un instant, comme pour s'habituer à la lumière, et son regard se posa sur le visage de Remus, à quelques centimètres du sien. Remus n'osait plus bouger, attendant l'explosion…

Et Sirius lui _sourit_.

Remus en fut tellement décontenancé qu'il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais que ce ne fut qu'un affreux croassement qui franchit ses lèvres.

Croassement qui sembla ramener Sirius à la réalité.

Tout se passa extrêmement vite. Le jeune homme sursauta si fort qu'il se cogna la tête au pilier du lit. Il n'eut même pas le temps de se masser l'arrière du crâne que son regard se posait sur Remus, couché en face de lui, et son air de poisson hors de l'eau, et il eut un nouveau soubresaut, que Remus interpréta comme une vague tentative de recul… Et qui risquait fortement de terminer en dehors du lit.

Le jeune lycanthrope tenta de rattraper Sirius avant que celui-ci ne se casse la figure, mais c'était trop tard : le jeune Black était tombé à la renverse, se rattrapant de justesse aux rideaux du lit à baldaquin qu'il arracha presque entièrement. Il se mit à sautiller à pieds joints, les pieds emmêlés dans le tissu pourpre et parvint miraculeusement à retrouver l'équilibre.

Il s'arrêta soudain, tenant le morceau de tissu arraché en guise de toge de fortune, et regarda Remus.

Un nouveau silence, encore pire que le précédent, s'installa entre eux.

Les deux garçons se regardaient, mortifiés, sans savoir quoi dire ou quoi faire. Sirius finit par marmonner un presque inaudible « Salle de bain » et courut littéralement s'enfermer dans la salle d'eau.

Après un court instant d'hébétement, Remus se décida à sortir du lit, histoire de remédier à sa nudité au cas où Sirius sortirait un peu trop vite.

Et une mauvaise surprise l'attendait au pied du lit : ses vêtements et ceux de Sirius étaient éparpillés un peu partout sur le sol. Une partie de son cerveau remarqua que ce « désordre » était peut-être un peu trop organisé, et que les vêtements n'étaient pas forcément disséminés dans un ordre logique, mais dans sa torpeur, le garçon préféra faire taire son côté rationnel et se dépêcher de ramasser ses vêtements.

Il avait tout juste eu le temps d'enfiler un jean propre que la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrait sur un Sirius légèrement sonné. Le garçon avait passé une serviette autour de sa taille, et de l'eau perlait sur son visage, ses épaules et son torse. Remus s'empressa de détourner le regard, de peur que l'autre garçon remarque ses joues en feu et son regard un peu trop brillant.

Sirius s'avança lentement dans la pièce, et du coin de l'œil, Remus le vit lui aussi ramasser ses vêtements. Maigre réconfort, le jeune Black avait le visage aussi rouge que lui.

Cinq pénibles minutes passèrent ainsi. Chacun rangeait ses affaires, mortifié, et Remus focalisa son attention sur ses propres vêtements quand il se rendit compte que Sirius avait enlevé sa serviette pour enfiler lui aussi un jean propre.

Mais comme un pliage de vêtements (ou, dans le cas de Sirius, un roulage en boule en bonne et due forme) ne durait jamais toute une matinée, les deux garçons furent bientôt obligés de se faire face.

Nouveau silence. Remus se demanda vaguement si un palmarès des silences les plus gênants avait déjà été inventé. Ou un concours de rougissements, c'était à voir.

N'en pouvant plus, le jeune homme prit son courage à deux mains.

« Ecoute… » commença-t-il, mais il s'arrêta lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Sirius avait parlé en même temps que lui.

« Heu… Toi d'abord. » firent-ils à l'unisson.

…

« OK, je me lance. » dit finalement Sirius, avant de prendre une grande inspiration. « Ecoute, Remus, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé cette nuit, mais je ne me souviens absolument de rien, et… »

« Moi non plus. » le coupa Remus.

Les deux garçons, qui s'étaient évités du regard depuis le début de la « conversation » se regardèrent enfin dans les yeux.

« Ah ? » fit Sirius, semblant soulagé. « Bien, alors, je suppose que l'affaire est close. »

Remus resta un moment sans voix.

« Si… Si tu le dis… » murmura-t-il finalement avant de tourner le dos à son ami.

Il y eut à nouveau un horrible silence, et Remus souhaita un moment rentrer six pieds sous terre. Bon sang… quelle affreuse journée s'annonçait !

Il fallait qu'il parte. Il allait enfiler un tee-shirt, descendre les escaliers, traverser le château, puis le parc, et aller se noyer dans le lac. Oui, excellente idée. Tout plutôt que cet affreux sil…

« Oh et puis zut ! »

Remus n'eut pas le temps de réaliser ce qui était en train de se passer que Sirius marchait déjà vers lui à grandes enjambées, le plaquait contre le mur et capturait presque rageusement ses lèvres.

Il fallut au lycanthrope cinq secondes en tout et pour tout pour visualiser la situation, passer ses bras autour de la taille de Sirius, l'attirer à lui et entrouvrir légèrement les lèvres. Et le jeune Black, encouragé par ces gestes, pressa la baiser, qui devint plus langoureux et passionné.

Remus se sentait fondre. Il approfondit le baiser et entreprit de passer une main dans les cheveux sombres de Sirius et – _oh, Merlin_, c'était trop bon pour être vrai. Sirius poussa un petit gémissement et plaqua ses hanches contre celle de Remus, le pressant encore plus contre le mur. Certaines pierres particulièrement irrégulières s'enfonçaient dans la peau nue de son dos, mais à cet instant précis, il n'en avait cure. La sensation du torse de Sirius contre le sien et cette odeur épicée enivrante qui l'entourait étaient une large compensation.

Soudain, il y eut une sorte de flash, et les deux garçons se séparèrent, rouges et essoufflés, les lèvres meurtries de baisers et les yeux anormalement brillants.

« Qu'est-ce-que… » commença Sirius, visiblement contrarié d'être interrompu dans un tel moment, mais le reste de sa phrase ne franchit jamais ses lèvres.

James se tenait à quelques mètres d'eux, un appareil photo dans les mains et un large sourire aux lèvres.

« Hé ben ! Il était temps ! »

Il examina un moment l'appareil, le tapota de sa baguette et un bout de papier glacé en sortit.

« Regardez-moi-ça comme vous êtes mignons ! N'est-ce pas, Lil ? »

Pour la première fois, Remus remarqua que Lily se trouvait effectivement dans l'embrasure de la porte, adossée au chambranle et un léger sourire étirant ses lèvres.

« Et quel baiser ! » continua James d'un ton véhément en éloignant légèrement la photo, comme pour mieux l'admirer. « Votre premier baiser en toute sobriété, et tout ça grâce à moi. C'est merveilleux ! »

Remus et Sirius le fixèrent un moment, éberlué.

« Tu n'as pas… » commença Sirius, décontenancé. « Non… Tu n'as pas osé… »

Pour toute réponse, James lui adressa un de ses fameux sourires idiots dont lui seul avait le secret.

« Potter, tu es un homme mort ! » s'écria alors Sirius, avant de se jeter sur son meilleur ami.

Mais James avait prévu le coup et, dégainant sa baguette, il la pointa sur Sirius en guise de menace. Le jeune Black grogna, mais se tint à distance.

« J'ai fait ça pour votre bien, Padfoot ! » plaida-t-il. « Que dans votre intérêt, je vous assure. »

« Mais ce n'était pas nécessaire de… » intervint Sirius.

« De vous faire croire que vous aviez couché ensemble ? » suggéra James, un sourcil levé. « Si, bien sûr que si. Il fallait vous mettre devant le fait accompli, sinon vous n'auriez jamais eu le courage d'avouer que vous ne vous embrassiez pas que parce que vous étiez sous l'influence de l'alcool… Quelle idée de génie, n'est-ce pas, Remus ? »

Le concerné ne répondit rien, trop éberlué pour émettre la moindre réponse un tant soit peu cohérente.

« De toute façon, ce qui est fait est fait ! » fit joyeusement James en se dirigeant vers la porte. « Ou plutôt, ce qui n'est pas fait reste encore à faire… Je vous laisse le dortoir, faites preuve d'ingéniosité en ce qui concerne le temps à tuer en attendant notre retour, à Lily et moi… »

Bon, Remus avait déjà vu plus discret, mais James n'avait jamais été le grand champion de la subtilité…

La porte se referma sur eux, et Remus aurait juré avoir vu Lily lui faire un clin d'œil.

« Bon, hé bien je pense qu… »

Il fut réduit au silence par les lèvres de Sirius sur les siennes, et, alors qu'ils se laissaient tous deux tomber sur le lit, il pensa que c'était probablement le plus beau silence de toute sa courte vie.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX**

FIN !

_J'espère que vous avez aimé… Je l'ai écrit il y a assez longtemps, sur un coup de tête, et je me rends compte que même si j'adore Remus et Sirius, je ne peux pas me passer de James et Lily très longtemps… Héhé, on ne se refait pas ! ;-)_

_Pour me faire part de vos commentaires, une seule solution… la manifestation ! (via review, bien évidemment ;-)_

_Bye bye, merci de m'avoir lue, et… Joyeuse St Valentin !!_

_Clickounette_


End file.
